Marriage to the unknown
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: sakura a poor girl on the streets of London who finds an escape as a mail order bride her husband to be is waiting all the way across the globe sasuke uchiha, a good man, never married age 21 as he awaits his bride to be but she's only 17!
1. Proluge

Prologue

Women of the west have different personalities in various circumstances that they had in

their past and in history we can prove these marriages did happen, but why? Why would a

man send for a complete stranger as his wife, and why would any women respond to such a

request? Well it looks like you are going to have to find out, as we follow this couple from

when they first meet, and after the fact, will they get along or will they not.


	2. Sakura Haruto

**Chapter one sakura haruto**

Sakura stood on the streets of London England for along time staring in the dark of the misty

morning, at a sign on a near by lamp post.

her lips moved ever so slightly as she mouthed the words of the sign, Ladies it seemed to

shout out to her. ladies come to America it is the opportunity of a life time, farmers business

men and cattle ranchers desire wives.

No thought sakura no women...would they, would they merry a complete stranger they

never even met.

a few of the phrases clung to her mind "prosperity, husband, home" did this notice really

mean what she thought it meant? or was it a fake?

sakura shrugged her tiny shoulders the thin little coat she had on was way too small even

for her size it was reluctant to give her any room at all, sakura shivered against the morning

air.

come now sakura we got to go sakura mentally scolded her self, or we will be late for our

job, she was about to leave when a girl with red hair approached her "going to sign up?"

"um well. no" sakura said finally.

"oh come on, you have to it is the chance of a life time"

"um.."

"you think about it, but think fast all those spaces will be filled in no time" said the women

"..." sakura gave her a look but said nothing as she quickly left.

sakura quickly ran to her job at the bakery ,but it was a little hard because of her limp, the

day did not go so good, the man who owned the bakery was mad at her for being late, he

swore to cut her pay if she was late one more knew if he did she would never hear the end

of it from madam.

madam sakura hated that title ,though she would never although herself to hate the person

no matter how much she wanted to.

after all madam was the only mother she had left. She was after all the woman papa had

chosen to marry, but after his death she became crueler than before, sakura had only one

memory of her mother and that one she swore to cherish forever and ever.

madam was the one who took over the house for papa and the one who gave him three sons

and a daughter, and she had also taken over papa, the three children were spoiled and

difficult but no matter their faults sakura loved them dearly, and taught them as if they were

her own.

madam had never been so kind to sakura in fact she had never been kind, sakura had to do

all the work for little or no pay for a baker who does nothing, that is so screwed up thought

sakura.

sakura learned to do all the house keeping and cleaning buy the time she was ten, but the

chores she did were not so kind to her sakura had a terrible limp and a very thin frame, the

limp she had was there ever since she could was also a nurse maid to the children, which the

job description was she had to get up at all hours of the night to tend to them, changing

them ,and taking them and feeding limp got worse as she had to carry babies and bring

laundry down on her tiny hips.

"she'll never be married" madam had once said to sakura's father.

sakura had been humiliated over and over about her limp, it was not fair.

she had done everything for madam, and yet it still was not enough, will it ever be enough?

thought sakura.

at the end of her dad,sakura made her way back to the house passing the gray streets of

London, the gutters clanking with water, her shoulders were bent with exhaustion, her feet

dragged exposing her limp even more, unfortunately there was still more stuff to do like

laundry and dinner to prepare and she had hoped that madam had went to the market to get

the meat and vegetables cause there was no way on god's green earth sakura was going

to do it, she may end up doing it but it was fun being rebellious, sakura got along with

madam ok unless madam scolded her for some ridiculous thing she didn't do.

sakura saw the small house in view and let out a huge sigh welcome to hell the house

seemed to be screaming at her, sakura climbed the stairs and lifted the latch, but before

she lifted it all the way up there stood madam "where were you?" she shrieked, Sakura

really didn't feel compelled to explain herself, so she just side stepped past her to another

day in the servant life.


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter two: Sasuke uchiha

"Where do I pay?" a woman looked up, "you are signing up?" Sakura nodded, "I need a

new life, I hate where I am at"

"Me too, I'm Hinatia this is my friend Ten-Ten we were raised in an orphanage together"

a woman with buns in her hair smiled, "be here tomorrow seven o five sharp or the boat

leaves without you, and you don't pay" Hinatia winked, "I got it" Sakura smiled, "thank

you" walking away she sighed she just sold her life away to a man, it couldn't be any

worse then living in a basement with the cold, wetness and rats, at least she'll get a warm

bed and a husband….maybe he could actually be cute and nice, or he could be old and

ugly she shivered.

Sakura slowly climbed out from her room in the basement the next morning, suite case in

hand, it was all she owned, she didn't hardly need a suitcase all she owned was two other

dresses and a pair of boots it was six forty five, fog framed the docks, her shoes clacked

against the wooden boards, there it was, the boat that was to take her away, away

from…home? No she wouldn't call this home, only a prison that she was trapped in for

most her life. "Sakura!" Hinatia and Ten-Ten ran toward her, "come one this way" they

pulled towards the boat. Once on board sakura was introduced to a few other women and

then was lead below to stow her stuff. Once up on deck again she looked out, they cast

off, slowly like a phantom the boat sailed away from the dock. Sakura looked out as

England faded away into the fog just as she had disappeared from her old one she was off

to a new start no matter what that meant.

A man stood tall firm looking out across the land his grandfather had harvested passed it

to his father and his father to him, "Sasuke" the man turned, "Neji" the raven haired man

moved toward his friend, "where's Naruto and why are you out of breath?" Neji held up a

hand singling for his friend to give him a moment, "he's coming but you need to see this

Sasuke" Sasuke nodded, "come on inside and I'll put on some coffee" Neji followed

Sasuke inside his farmhouse. Once inside Sasuke put the pot on the stove, "now Neji why

did you run out here?" he slid a piece of paper to him, "mail order brides eh?" Neji

nodded, "I am gonna get me self a wife" a knock came, "Sasuke they is sellin women!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "well…. Naruto if you would sit down and both yall can

explain this to me. Neji, you says you is getin a wife and Naruto you tellin me they is

sellin women….so which is it are they sellin women or wives?"

"Wives and women" Sasuke looked very confused so Neji took the chance to explain,

"the women they are selling are wives, they are single women sold to you for marriage,

you pay the money for them and they are yours"

"like slaves?"

"Nah, it's a relationship for single bachelors like us" Sasuke nodded, "I already signed

up"

"Me too" Naruto said, "we both paid for you as well" Sasuke came out of his chair,

"WHAT!"

Review!


	4. Nerves

"You signed me up for a wife?" Neji nodded, "we did you a favor" Sasuke laughed, "my

permission on this I think is a must" Naruto shrugged, "we knew you weren't going to go

for it so we just took the incentive and now your gonna get married, hey even Sai is going

to do this" Sai owned the hotel in town, he was rich as well as handsome, Sasuke and him

were friends though with planting in season Sasuke really didn't have time to go into

town, maybe that could change once his lady got here. "Congratulations Sasuke, her

name will come in the mail soon, hey maybes she be perty" Neji nodded, "well we best

be getting back" both tipped their hats and was out the door leaving Sasuke to sit and

ponder the new information he had been given a wife he was getting married, looking

around his house he shook his head if he was going to have a woman here he needed

some feminine touches, like some flowers and maybe some curtains…. was he actually

getting excited about the mess Naruto and Neji had gotten him in? Secretly yes he was.

"Okay now as we taught you Sakura"

"how nice it is to meet you sir" Hinatia answered in a manly tone, "how nice it is to meet

you as well Ma'm"

"He'll most likely kiss your hand" Ten- Ten said, a blonde woman opened the door

"practicing for meeting your men?" Hinatia nodded, "Sakura this is Ino Yamanaka, she

grew up with me and Ten-Ten" Ten-Ten nodded from where she was perched on her

bunk reading, "I hope that the man I get don't have a temper"

"I hope I get a transport with all you girls" Sakura was scared of going off alone with no

one she knew at least if Hinatia was with her she would be a bit more at ease. "I am sure

you will be with at least one of us" Ino smiled, " Besides thinking negitive lets talk

positive, new places far away from England, far far away…were going to America!"

Sakura smiled and reached into her suite case taking out the one thing her father left her,

his book she began to read as Hinatia sewed and Ino fixed her sloppy bun.

"Ladies! Your destination nears, here are the slips with the names of your fellows and

the transport you are on"

"Hinatia Hyuga" she smiled, "Naruto Uzamaki" she said, "Ten-Ten" grabbing her slip

she wanted to laugh, "Neji Hyuga" Hinatia's cousin both girls squealed they were going

to the same place and better they were going to family! "Ino Yamanaka" she looked at the slip, "Sai"

"sounds interesting, your with us"

"Sakura Haruno" looking at her slip she took a deep breath, "Sasuke Uchiha"

"what transport are you on?"

"Five" everyone squealed, "your with us!"

"Ladies, now get on the trains, single file may you all have a safe trip" with that the

trains were boarded according to the transport numbers, some were going west some east,

other north and some south.

One week, Sasuke's thoughts raced he had one week before she arrived Naruto looked

like a train wreck he had been running himself ragged preparing for his new bride, Neji

as well, even Sai had come over asking Sasuke what to do, his normal cool composure

was frantic and nervous, guess all the guys in town thoughts were reeling, the little flower

garden Sasuke had planted looked good, everything was in order his only complaint was

himself, was he presentable, would she like him? He didn't know sitting down he sighed

now he had to just wait.


	5. the meeting

**Chapter 5: the meeting.**

Sakura looked out the coach window, a sign was posted, "Welcome to Oaklen county" Hinatia smiled, "Neji said the county was pretty i think he

underexgerated" Sakura twiddled her fingers on her new dress the girls had been issued new cloths, Sakura's apron and rags had been traded for a simple

slim fit gown, her ratty hair had been brushed and put into a strightwire bun, she look neat as a pin an sharp as a razor

only problem was would she be enough for her man?

A knock woke Sasuke from his dreams, "Sasuke!" Naruto, Neji and Sai burst through the door, "Get up today is the day our brides arrive!" Sai looked like he

was going to burst, Sasuke got up and quickly dressed,he had gone into town a few days ago and bought a new shirt and some new pants, yesterday he

had shaved and gotten a trim,

he looked handsome, the only problem was the thought of what if his new bride didnt like him, he hoped with the deepest wish she would.

Sasuke stood at millers point along with his three buddies, all waiting for the arrival, suddenly a coach pulled up and stopped, the big moment arrived,

everyone male and female felt the air evaporating around them, the door open and all hearts stopped. Hinatia was the first one out, "Naruto?" she asked

her voice soft as the wind, Naruto stepped forward, "Mam" he tipped his hat and kissed her hand, next came Ino, "Sai?" she asked a mezmorized Sai went

the four feet to get her, "your mighty pretty" Ino smiled at the comliment, Tenten stepped into the hot sun,"Neji?" Neji almost ran to her, "sir" Tenten

smiled, "Mam" Neji beamed. That left Sasuke waiting for his woman to step out, a small waisted pink flower was the last out of the coach, Sasuke's heart

beat into his ears, "Miss Haruno i pressume?" he asked not taking a step forward, Sakura swallowed, and nodded not a great introduction Sauske thought,

Sakura stood where the coach had left her. He wasnt smiling, wasnt he happy with her? Sakura felt her heart sink, couldnt she have gotten a guy who would

at least come to her, Neji and Tenten beamed, Naruto and Hinatia looked so in love and Sai and Ino didnt know anyone else existed, but not Sakura she felt

rooted to the spot by reality she now knew she got a cold man, with no emotions, he didnt smile nor did his eyes light up as he saw her. Sasuke's thoughts

reeled, do i smile? or will that scare her? what do i do? his thoughts kept going round and round, did she like love or did she want no one to touch her,

sasuke didnt know both Sasuke and Sakura were extrememly nervous both didnt but despartly wished they knew what the other one was thinking "come

on" was all Sasuke ever said as the couples with Sasuke walked to Sai's hotel with Sakura trialing behind them dragging her own suitecase as the other men

carried thier girl's luggage.

"He didnt he even come and kiss my hand, all he said was miss Haruno i pressume?" Sakura imatated Sasuke's voice, tears stung her eyes, "i wish i had

gotten one of your men" she cried as TenTen Ino and Hinatia watched, Ino and Sai were to be married at four o'clock tonight, Naruto and Hinatia at six and

Tenten and Neji at eight, Sasuke and Sakura would be married tommorrow. "Look maybe he was just nervous" Hinatia suggested, Sakura shook her head,

he didnt even look at me except for when i got out of the coach, he never even offered to carry my bag, and he didnt even call me by my first name" Ino let

out a breath, "maybe it will get better" Sakura closed her eyes, "I'm not sure"

The weddings were spectacular Ino and Sai were so in love and the same love was in the air for the other two weddings Sakura watched in amazment as

she saw the love all the men held for thier new brides Sakura stole a glimpse of Sasuke's eyes, all she saw was black.

The next day Sakura and Sasuke were married, Sakura had hoped for emotions but Sasuke was very serious and unsmiling she looked into his eyes and still

black, when the moment of the kiss came Sasuke landed a peck on Sakura's cheek, Sakura's heart fell.

"Are you excited about going to the farm?" Ino asked helping Sakura pack, Sakura shrugged, "i guess" she had come to terms that Sasuke didnt like love or

emotion, so she was going to try to be what he wanted a silent obedient woman, "I really hope you and sasuke will grow to love eachother" Sakura nodded,

"i hope so too"


	6. saki

The ride was quiet, too quiet for Sakura's taste, she let out a silent breath, 'till death due us part' she thought, side glancing at Sasuke she saw no emotion, Sakura closed her eyes, it was only the rest of her life she had to spend with him. Sasuke blinked and sighed silently, she was so pretty, how bad he wanted to touch her, but he wasn't about to, he needed to let her move on her own, she was so young, so delicate, did she want children? Not want children, Sasuke didn't know, he looked at her through the corners of his eyes, how he wished he knew what was going on in her mind. The ride was long and silent, when they reached the farm where Sasuke lived Sakura was amazed, but she didn't want him to think anything so she remained silent only inwardly smiling to herself, Sasuke looked over and searched her face for a smile but there wasn't any, Sasuke felt his heart sink, wasn't she happy? Sakura got down off the wagon and heaved her suitcase with her, Sasuke sighed, "Welcome to my home" Sasuke lead her inside, looking around Sakura wanted to badly to smile, there was so much she could fix to make his house more cozy more family type instead of a bachelor's home, but her step mother had taught her to like what she had and be satisfied, "how do you like it?" Sasuke asked "Very nice" Sakura said, Sasuke had homed she'd want to decorate and make this place have a woman's touch, he sighed but tried not to show his disappointment, "well here's the bedroom" he said she nodded, he continued the tour, "here's the other room, you can set your stuff down here if you wish" Sasuke didn't know what to do his head spun, he wanted her in his room but he didn't know if she was that type of girl, the type of girl who would want to consummate the marriage to tell himself the truth he didn't know what kind of girl she was, silly he knew that but he actually liked this girl, 'I don't want to move too quickly for her and give her a scare' he thought. Sakura sighed; guess he's a unique she thought to herself suppressing a giggle.

Six weeks later...

"I have to go into town and get some supplies, I'll be back soon" Sasuke said, Sakura quietly

nodded when Sasuke had left her alone, she sighed she best get to making dinner.

Out in the garden Sakura picked some sorrow for soup, some lettuce for greens, she hoped

Sasuke would like what she prepared though then again he never complained, lighting the stove

she boiled the water and put the sorrow in, soon the little farm house smelt of wonders. Sakrua

set the table and prepared for Sasuke's return, one hour, two hours, three hours, four. Sakura

finally blew out the candle and went into the small back room and shut the door and pulled the

lock.

At the bar in town Sasuke sat at the counter and twirled his Saki in the cup, Sakura wasn't at all what he truly wanted in a wife she was quiet and submissive he wanted someone who would speak an opinion keep him company, ever since he brought her home she was quiet and she never talked, they never even consummated the marriage nor did they even sleep in the same bed not even the same room this isn't what he even signed up for, Naruto and the rest of the men had already consummated, Ino was in the beginning of pregnancy the doctor said she was due in spring, winter was just settling in. Even Naruto and his shy wife were trying for a baby, it seemed every man who got a bride loved her and was starting a family, sure Sasuke liked Sakura but love? He didn't even get to know her, she never talked, she was like a servant. he didn't want a servant, he wanted a wife. Downing the rest of his drink he decided to bed down for the night in town no use going home drunk and upset with his wife.

The morning came, Sasuke still hadn't returned, Sakura smiled and walked out the doors into the barn, she saddled up a black horse she came to know as Beauty, getting on she road into the fields and beyond, she loved when Sasuke stayed out for awhile it gave her a chance to be her real self, an opinionated funny woman, she only was submissive cause that's what Sasuke expected, She wished that she could bed with him, but it wasn't polite nor proper for a woman to ask a man to bed with him married or not. Though it was custom to bed together when married, the man always made an indication that they would share a bed like they would share a life, Sasuke made no indication of sharing any part of his life with her.

When Sakura rode into the barn the sound of horses were apparent, best get in the house she thought, scrambling off the horse and into the house she went into the kitchen and laied out a pot of tea out grabbing her sewing from the room she rushed to the table and poured herself a cup and sewed, trying to look like the perfect house wife. Sasuke walked into the house, his eyes was blood shot, his hair was messy, Sasuke looked at her sighed and went into his room and shut the door. Sasuke's head was pounding and he felt sick his stomach lurched and he up heaved, then he fell and his world went black. When Sasuke had shut his door she heard a thump Sakura stood, she grabbed the tea pot and walked to his door, tea on a tray she knocked, no answer, she opened the door and saw Sasuke laying on the floor, passed out in a puddle of upheavings. Sakura sighed, "Saki" she said out loud catching a whiff of his breath, Sakura sighed and went to get a cloth, she wiped up the up heave and his mouth. Wetting another cloth she rolled him over, he groaned, she placed the wet cloth on his head and began to untie his boots, placing them in the corner of his room she took his socks and laied them beside her, then his trousers she set them with his socks, unbuttoning his shirt she placed it in the pile, leaving in him in his winter underwear she took the pillow and the quilt and placed the pillow under his head the quilt on him, grabbing his outer garments and socks closing the door she went out to the wash tub and washed all his cloths, with a sigh she hung them on the line and went back inside, looking in Sasuke's room she saw him shivering she shook her head and tried to move him, Sasuke woke and up heaved again and again, all over Sakura and the floor, 'man he was drunk off his ass' she thought, 'might as well get some sorrow' going out of the room changed and grabbed a cloth and wiped up the floor then went and got the plant and went back into Sasuke, opening his mouth she put it in , he moaned and groaned, "shhhhh" she coed setting his head on her lap, she wiped the cloth across his head, he drifted off to sleep in her lap, she couldn't move.


	7. The long talk

The next morning Sasuke managed to lift his head, Sakura stared down gently at him.

"What happened?" he asked weakly, his head hurt, his eyes burned and his stomach felt

awful. "You came home drunk and sick, I cleaned you up. You should get some rest."

Sasuke wanted to get up but his body felt heavy, pushing himself up off Sakura he tried

to stand, "I have to tend to the chores" his world whirled around him causing him to

stagger backward, triggering his stomach to release, he groaned and heaved all over the

floor again. Sakura steadied him, "Your in no condition to do anything accept get into

bed, rest and recover, I'll tend to the chores and make you some hot tea" She pulled down

the bed covers and helped him in, Sasuke sank back into the mattress. Sakura put a pillow

behind his head and picked up the knitted quilt putting that on him as well. "You have a

fever" She mused feeling his head, all he could do was nod. Sakura went into the kitchen

and got a wet rag, coming back into the bedroom she put it across his head, kneeling on

the floor she cleaned up the mess he had once again made and went outside to do the

chores. Coming back in hours later Sakura went into the kitchen and fixed some more

sorrow, but this time she laced the soup with vegetables and other herbs, going into

Sasuke's room she sat down beside him, "Sit up" she moved him up, he stared at her in a

delirious state, slowly and patiently she spoon fed him every bit of the soup hoping this

would make him grow stronger. Sakura did this three times a day as well as the chores, it

kept her busy and exhausted her but she finally felt she was of some use.

As the weeks passed Sasuke grew stronger soon he was able to get up and sit in the

kitchen for short periods of time and enjoy some tea and soup at the table. Sakura sewed

and mended while he was up and about, and each time he got tired and needed more bed

rest Sakura escorted him in the room and made sure he got rest, Sasuke began to feel like

himself again each day he regained more strength soon he was able to assume the chores

again, Sakura was disappointed she loved the extra work but didn't let on to Sasuke, she

was glad he was feeling better and up and about.

One night as Sakura was clearing the dinner dishes Sasuke looked up and her and said,

"we need to talk" oh no Sakura thought have I done something to displease him she

mentally went over everything in her head she was worried now but in a calm level voice

she asked, "Have I done something to displease you?" Sasuke was taken aback, "No it's

nothing like that, nothing like that at all" he drew a breath, "I did a lot of thinking while I

was laying in that bed all those weeks" Sakura was unsure where he was headed with

this. Sasuke stood, "I don't know about you" he said pacing the room, "but I'm not

exactly happy with this marriage I might as well say it." Sakura sucked in a breath, she

felt as if she'd been punched in the gut; coming off her chair she narrowed her eyes,

"What are you going to ship me back now?" She asked, "I'm not good enough" her voice

was rising, "I've done everything to try and please you, short of ripping my dress of and

spreading my legs for your pleasure" she was screaming now, "Your not happy with this

marriage, well I'm sorry that it's such torture, she flung herself in the chair again and bit

her lip, it was the only thing she could do to keep from crying. "And it's not your fault"

Sasuke said, his voice lowered to almost a whisper, Sakura had to strain to hear him, "the

truth is; I've never been a husband before and I don't know how to be one" he let out a

breath, "I need your help Sakura" there was pleading in his voice, he looked pained.

Sakura looked down at her lap, "Your right" he continued, "You have done everything to

please me, and I am grateful." He looked at her, "Sakura what's wrong with us, what are

we doing wrong" he begged, "Why aren't we happy?" Sakura had braced herself for a

fight but she couldn't fight this, all the anger she had before had melted and in its place

was sadness. Tears fell down her face, "I don't know" she whispered hoarsely looking up

at him, she didn't try and stop the tears she didn't fight them, she just let them fall. In two

strides Sasuke was to her, he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head, soothing

her. It felt good to hold her, "I do love you Sakura, I do, please help me show you" she

cried into his shirt and he let her, "Well make it but I want us to be happy, both of us" he

said quietly into her hair. Once she had no tears left she took in a deep breath. "What do

we do?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her, "I don't pretend to have answers but I think we

need to talk" Talk oh what Sakura had longed to do for so long, not just, 'hi good

morning, how did you sleep, want some coffee and biscuits' but to really talk. Sakura

wiped her eyes, "Where do we start?"

Sasuke shrugged, "There is so much I haven't said, so much I haven't shared" He dared

to go on, "I have longed to talk but I thought you weren't ready to share your past or your

heart" Sakura bit her lip, "I wanted to talk as well, but Ma'am says a man don't like a

chatter"

"Chatter?! Why do you think I got me a wife? So I didn't have to talk to the walls

anymore" Sakura laughed a bit, Sasuke sat down and pulled Sakura down on his knees,

"Then lets talk we can talk all night if we want, let the dishes wait I want to know all

about you" Sakura drew her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes, what she saw

wasn't black but it was love, Sasuke pressed his lips against hers and she smiled, a real

smile for the first time since she came there. She didn't hate him in fact what she felt was

love deep love.


End file.
